Fly with me
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Plongez dans l'histoire de deux amis d'enfance dont les sentiments sont plus qu'une simple amitié ! Volez avec eux et découvrez leur romance !


**RUKA X REI**

 **Fly with me**

 ** _par Kizuya_**

Mon blabla:Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Il faisait dehors un temps vraiment splendide. Le soleil brillait tout en diffusant sa chaleur apaisante. C'était très agréable car un vent frais régulait le tout afin que la température soit idéal. Tout était plus beau grâce au soleil comme la surface bleutée de l'eau, les feuilles des arbres ou encore les reflets dans les cheveux des anges qui se promenaient par-ci, par-là, profitant du beau temps pour prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes.

Assis tranquillement sur une branche d'air, un genoux replié contre sa poitrine autour duquel s'enroulait son bras, Rei observait tout ceci de ses noisettes. Personne ne semblait le voir comme si il était invisible. Pourtant, il n'était guère discret à cause de sa tenue rouge brodée de fils jaunes ou de ses longs cheveux violets qui se le laissaient bercer par le vent. Heureusement, il n'avait besoin pas besoin qu'on le voit, au contraire, il voulait être tranquille. Dans ses moments-là seul une certaine personne avait le droit de venir le voir dans cette sphère de paix dans laquelle Rei s'enfermait. Une personne spéciale à ses yeux qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il lâcha un petit soupir en pensant à elle et posa doucement sa main gauche sur sa poitrine. Son coeur s'était emballé à peine avait-il pensé à lui. Depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de se voiler la face sur ses sentiments car cela ne servait à rien. Il aimait son ami et c'était plus fort qu'une amitié. Quand ils se voyaient, Rei ressentait toujours l'envie voire le besoin d'être dans ses bras puissants, de passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blancs puis de les détacher pour le voir au naturel. Il voulait toujours embrasser ses lèvres fines qui trouvaient toujours les mots justes. Il avait envie de lui retirer sa tenue typique des anges pour toucher son torse, sa peau pâle. Il voulait... Enfin, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Rei rougit en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait et s'en sentit gêné de fantasmer ainsi sur son plus vieil ami.

_ _Pourquoi rougis-tu Rei ?_

L'interpellé sursauta de surprise avant de se retourner pour l'objet de ses fantasmes derrière lui. Debout, le dos droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Ruka observait de ses yeux rougeâtres dont le nom de la couleur était indéfinissable. Ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en un fine queue de cheval se balançait au gré du vent. Il avait à peu près la même longueur que Rei mais son bandeau l'empêchait d'avoir d'autres mèches que celles qu'il laissait libre dans les yeux contrairement à son acolyte qui était souvent gêné par ceci.

_ _Ruka..._

Le nouvel arrivant ne fit pas un mouvement, trop occupé à contempler son ami. Il le trouvait avec son visage fin et féminin ainsi que sa silhouette agile mais frêle qui lui donnaient une apparence qualifiée comme androgyne. C'était vrai que la première qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Ruka l'avait prit pour une fille jusqu'à ce que Rei lui dise le contraire.

_ _Je ne suis pas une fille !_

Il se souvenait encore de sa petite mine boudeuse absolument adorable qui avait réussit à le faire rire. Il oublia un peu ses soucis en repensant a ce doux souvenir. Plongé dans ses songes, il ne faisait pas attention au silence qui les entourait et que seuls les bruits des anges ou le chant des oiseaux troublaient. Pendant ce temps, Rei l'observait attentivement. Il faisait de son mieux pour écarter toute pensée obscène de son esprit. Mais ce fut bien plus facile si il ne l'aurait cru car il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rukia. Sa posture, son air, son comportement, son regard, tout ceci étaient différents de d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas décrire ses doutes car il le savait telle un évidence.

_ _Tu sembles pensif Ruka, un souci ?_

Le blandin ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir auprès de son ami qui le suivit du regard, inquiet. Les yeux rougeâtres de Ruka fixaient le paysage devant lui comme si il ne voulait pas le voir. En vérité, il faisait cela par peur. Rei avait déjà découvert qu'il était tourmenté alors qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement parlé alors si il osait le regarder dans les yeux, il devinerait tout. Et ceci, Ruka ne le voulait pas, pas maintenant; il voulait juste oublier durant un instant, c'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il était venu voir Rei. L'androgyne était toujours parvenu, grâce à il ne sait quel stratagème, à le faire se sentir bien en sa compagnie. Il aimait et chérissait les moments passés ensemble car ils étaient apaisants et chaleureux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cela avec ses soucis.

_ _Tout va bien Rei, ne t'en fais donc pas._

 __ Si tu le dis Ruka. Enfin, sinon n'hésites pas à m'en parler._

Le blandin ne put retenir un pâle sourire, ses mots agissant comme un baume sur son cœur tiraillé. Il tourna enfin la tête vers le violet et lui frotta le haut du crâne.

_ _Tu seras le premier au courant de mes sentiments._

 __ Je... J'espère bien !_

Son sourire s'élargit pendant que Rei détourna les yeux en rougissant, gêné par ses propres paroles et le comportement inhabituel de Ruka. Son cognait si fort dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait son sourire qu'il avait peur qu'il l'entende. Il posa une main dessus comme pour camoufler les battements pendant que Ruka enlevait la sienne de ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, ayant trouvé ce contact agréable. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant que son partenaire se leva. Alerté par le mouvement, il leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui et tomba nez-à-nez avec une main tendue. Il fut surprit de ce geste pendant que la voix grave de Ruka s'éleva.

_ _Accepterais-tu de venir voler avec moi ?_

Ce fut une demande qui ne pouvait que le faire sourire. Rei hocha la tête en attrapant sa main qu'il serra en se levant. Il fut assisté par son partenaire qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

_ _J'accepte avec joie !_

Ruka laissa un tour petit sourire soulever ses lèvres, satisfait de cette réponse. Il fit apparaître ses grandes ailes blanches légèrement bleutées. Elles lui donnaient un air majestueux et divin qui lui allait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, Rei faisait de même avec ses propres ailes dorées. Elles brillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil, libérant des teintes rougeoyantes, ce qui éblouit son ami. Celui-ci, en le regardant, ce surprit à le comparer avec une sorte de phénix renaissant de ses cendres avec grace.

_ _Allons-y !_

Le signal sortit Ruka de ses pensées afin qu'il acquiesce. Après cela, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel bleuté.

D'un battement d'aile, ils s'élevèrent dans les cieux puis les agitèrent pour se maintenir. Rei attendit de voir quelle direction prenait Ruka avant de s'élancer pour ne pas partir au mauvais endroit. Le blandin regarda autour de lui avant de pointer la forêt au Nord afin de faire comprendre à son partenaire la route à prendre. Celui-ci assimila tout avec facilité et s'élança à la suite du blandin qui était parti sans attendre de voir si l'autre avait tout suivi. Il n'avait pas besoin car il savait pertinemment que Rei aurait tout comprit. Depuis le temps qu'ils volaient ensembles, ils parvenaient désormais à prédire leur action respectives.  
Les ailes se mouvant avec légèreté, ils parcoururent le ciel avec un plaisir incroyable. C'était si agréable de sentir le vent se mêler à leurs cheveux, caresser leur peau pâle, glisser sur leurs ailes colorées.  
Après une bonne heure, ils finirent par se poser sur une branche. Rei s'était assis tranquillement et tachait de reprendre son souffle en souriant.

_ _C'était vraiment bien !_

 __ Oui._

Ruka était debout derrière lui et posa une main sur sa tête pour le la lui tapoter.

_ _Merci._

Le violet se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, surprit de ce remerciement. Il vit le blandin sourire très légèrement et en fut étonné.

_ _À propos de quoi ?_

 __ De tout._

Il attrapa le menton de son ami entre ses doigts et l'approcha de son propre visage tout en se penchant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent subitement sans se repousser. Elles s'épousèrent parfaitement comme si elles avaient été faite l'une pour l'autre. Rei trouva tout ceci si soudain, si agréable qu'il ne put repousser son ami d'enfance. Il le laissa même s'immiscer dans sa bouche pour aller danser avec sa langue. Il commençait à avoir chaud à cause de cela, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant sans qu'il ne puisse les réguler. Il laissa Ruka les séparer sans pouvoir dire un mot.

_ _N'oublies jamais, je t'aime Rei._

Il lui caressa la joue doucement avec un air attendri avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le violet lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses sentiments étaient partagés ! Il en était si heureux. Ses joues devinrent rouges tandis qu'il savoura le baiser, s'appliquant même à y répondre. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Rei en profita pour coller leur front.

_ _Je t'aimes aussi Ruka._

Le blandin le regarda, surprit de cela avant de sourire.

_ _J'en suis ravi, Rei._

Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir voler avec lui.


End file.
